After Death
by FuzzyCloud
Summary: A story in progress about two cats in a dark prophecy that will bring terror to the four Warrior Clans at the lake. I do not own the Warriors series, nor take credit for it. This includes major spoilers for The Darkest Hour and The Last Hope.


CHAPTER 1

Hollyleaf woke up surrounded in darkness. She let out a soft groan and felt pain stabbing through her neck. _Am I dead? If so, then where is StarClan?_ She thought.

She heard a soft, motherly voice resound around the pitch-black darkness. "You aren't in StarClan. You won't be. This isn't your time."

Hollyleaf groaned again. "Leafpool?" Her voice came out weak and hushed.

"No, little one. Be calm. You will be reborn for the 2nd time."

Second time? When had she been reborn before, was what Hollyleaf started to wonder.

"Hush. I shall show you your past. Our past. Let's begin." The darkness opened up into light, and back into darkness.

She heard the same motherly voice again and the smell of warm milk. "Kits..." It was a whisper. A sad whisper. She felt something warm and fluffy pull her into the curl of their belly, and Hollyleaf hadn't known how hungry she was until then. She started to suckle, and heard the voice again.

"I'm sorry that you had to be born in BloodClan, but you need to power through it."

Hollyleaf thought, _BloodClan! Those bloodthirsty cats? No!_

She wanted to cry out for it to stop, but she couldn't move or open her mouth as the darkness once again turned bright, but this time she could see. She couldn't imagine how Jayfeather felt!

Then she remembered she wouldn't see Jayfeather or Lionblaze- or any cat anymore for that fact. She was dead. Killed by Hawkfrost.

She saw a grey tabby tom in front of her, leading her forward. His tail was large and fluffy, and one ear was ripped. They were heading toward Thunderpath. "Where are we going?" She asked. "Anywhere but here." The large tom replied. "That's where the monsters go." Hollyleaf looked over at Thunderpath. The large tom suddenly stopped. "What's wrong?" Hollyleaf asked, unsure. "Trespassers." He growled, baring his sharp yellow teeth. A sand-colored she cat and a fairly large, sturdy red tabby tom glared at them. "Get out of BloodClan territory! Don't you forest dwelling twoleg rubbish for brains have enough territory in the forest?" They glanced at each other. Hollyleaf was sure they were Clan cats, but none she recognized.

"Look, we aren't here to cause trouble." Although the sandy-colored she cat was small, they had a kind of loud voice.

"It's a bit too late for that." A huge black and white tom with a scarred muzzle came out from the shadows. The cat Hollyleaf was with bowed down and signaled her to do the same. She bowed down, looking up. She thought she heard stories about the huge tom. _Bone_, she thought.

"No cat is supposed to stray on to BloodClan territory." He growled, baring long, sharp fangs. "Gray, tell me what happened." He demanded, looking the tom Hollyleaf was with directly in the eyes.

Gray's eyes were filled with fear, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. "W-we found these c-cats on B-BloodClan territory. They s-said they weren't looking f-for a fight, but we didn't b-believe them."

"Is that true?" Bone looked down at Hollyleaf. "Y-yes." She gulped, stuttering.

"Very well then. I'll be sure to take them back." He said in a dark tone.

The walk back was silent except for the struggling cries for help from the forest cats. Hollyleaf looked at them. They looked pitiful, just crying out for help. She thought she knew what would happen to them. _With an insane leader like BloodClan's, death is a relief for the cats that are a part of it._

When they got back, her "mother" raced over to her. "Coal! Coal!" She called. Hollyleaf figured her name is "Coal". "Are you okay? I heard about the forest cats. You're very brave." She licked Hollyleaf's head.

Out of nowhere, a tiny black tom with one white paw leaped up swiftly onto a green and black twoleg square. It stunk of twoleg garbage, yet he didn't seem to care. _Scourge_, she thought, nearly letting out a gasp. She couldn't bring herself to hate him for some reason; she never could. For some reason... she felt... close to him.

"These forest fools have trespassed on BloodClan's territory." Scourge half-spat out the words. His voice was cold, like the splintering of ice, but sounded a lot like a kit. His tail was pointed at the cats she and Gray had found.

Suddenly, Hollyleaf couldn't see anything but darkness, then light, then darkness, then a different vision.

This time she was older and heading toward Scourge's den. Bone let her pass, and she looked around, her wide, innocent-looking eyes clouding with amazement at how big it was. She looked at a tire, figuring Scourge slept in it. He came out of his den, beckoning her with his tail. "Coal, why have you so needed to see me?" His voice was harsh. "I-I overheard you talking to the forest cat." She blurted out. His eyes widened. "Don't you realize that can get you killed!" He hissed.

"I know, b-but..." He cut her off. "Don't ever do that again, or else I'll get the Clan to kill you." Hollyleaf stared at him in shock, and then her vision changed again.

This time she saw her vision change again, and she saw Scourge killing a massive dark brown tabby tom- Hollyleaf realized that he was killing Tigerstar, her grandfather's enemy.

The vision was horrific- blood flowed freely from Tigerstar's wounds, splattering the ground around him. Clan cats turned and fled in different directions, screaming to get out.

Tigerstar's body kept convulsing; 9 times. Until he just laid there. Dead. Defeated. Hollyleaf looked at the ThunderClan cats. Firestar's eyes were wide with a mixture of horror and shock in them. He looked frozen.

Beside him, Graystripe stared ahead blankly at the body of Tigerstar. Everything was silent until Scourge started talking. "Your friend here tried to control us," He said emotionlessly. "He was wrong." Firestar managed to choke out a few words. "W-we don't want to control you. Please feel free to hunt until you go home." "Go home?" Scourge laughed. "We aren't leaving, forest fool." He said coldly.

Hollyleaf's vision started to change again. This time she was fighting an orange tabby- Firestar! She couldn't believe it, but she forced herself to knock him in the head, and he collapsed.

Hollyleaf realized that he was losing a life. His body convulsed, and lay still for a second.

Her vision was blurred with shock as he sprung up again.

Hollyleaf tried to attack him, to kill him again, by using the same move that Scourge had used to kill Tigerstar, and then tried to hit him in the head again, but she couldn't.

He leaped at her with great force, and grasped her neck in his jaws, twisting it. _That's how I killed Ashfur! _She thought, letting out a gasp.

But although she was a girl, her voice was a bit familiar to Scourge's. Firestar didn't expect a thing. He thought that Hollyleaf was Scourge.

Slipping in her own blood, Hollyleaf tried to rear up and attack him, but she couldn't because of the force of his bite.

He let go, and she fell back, stumbling. She tried to growl to seem convincing, but she couldn't because of her ripped out throat.

When Firestar turned and spread dust on her on purpose, she closed her eyes and smiled, looking as if she was from StarClan. She died happy, knowing that she saved another cat.


End file.
